


Miscommunication

by iantosgal



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iantosgal/pseuds/iantosgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur overhears a phone call, puts two and two together and gets five.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miscommunication

Arthur took a deep breath and straightened his already straight tie. This was ridiculous. It was just Eames. Well, not just Eames, but if he just thought about it like that maybe his heart rate would slow down.

He shouldn’t be this nervous. He was only here to go over details of their current job, but there was something about going to Eames’ room that gave Arthur shivers.

They had been dancing around each other for months and Arthur just had this feeling that maybe, just maybe, something was about to happen.

Or maybe he was wrong.

He knocked on the door and almost instantly it swung open. Eames was dressed in jeans and a fairly inoffensive pale pink shirt. He looked…good.

He was also laughing loudly into a mobile phone that was held between his ear and his shoulder, while he fastened his cuffs. He left the door open and wandered off into the room.

Arthur waited a beat before following him. Not exactly the welcome he had expected. Not even one darling or pet in sight.

He took a seat and waited, listening to Eames voice waft through the space, listening to that laugh that made Arthur’s stomach flip.

But then his stomach dropped when he heard the next sentence to leave Eames’ lips.

“I love you too, darling. Ok, I have to go now. I’ll speak to you soon. Yeah, big kiss, darling.”

Darling. Arthur could have laughed. He was a fool to think he was the only one who Eames called darling. A stupid, fool.

He told himself he was ok but he wasn’t. He needed to get out of there but just as he stood to leave, Eames came back in.

“Leaving so soon?” Eames asked with a smirk.

“I think I should.”

Now Eames looked confused.

“Why?”

“I just think it would be for the best.”

Arthur made to walk past him, but Eames grabbed his arm.

“What’s the matter, darling?”

“Don’t call me that!” Arthur exploded.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Eames said, hands raised in a placating gesture. “What’s the problem?”

“I heard you. You have a girlfriend or a wife or whatever and you spend half your time flirting with me.”

“I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“I heard you on the phone!”

Realisation showed on his face and then…he laughed. The bastard actually laughed. To Arthur’s face.

Arthur hit him. Hard. Hard enough for Eames to take a step back.

Eames grabbed Arthur arm to stop another blow.

“Whoa, whoa!”

“Shut up, Eames.”

“You’ve got it all wrong. That was my niece. My niece, Arthur.”

Arthur stilled in Eames’ arms.

“You expect me to believe that?”

“You want to phone her back? Here.” Eames pulled his phone of his pocket and tossed it onto the chair beside Arthur.

“Your niece?”

“Yes.” Eames laughed. “Where you jealous, darling?”

“Shut up, Eames.”

“You were, weren’t you?”

“Shut up.”

And then Arthur was kissing him. He wasn’t really aware of what he was doing, just that he had a sudden urge to just get all the unresolved sexual tension out of the way, just get it resolved so that they could move on.

He was finally admitting that he may have started falling for Eames. Which was annoying.

But when Eames grabbed him round the waist with one hand, the other reaching up to thread his fingers into his hair, Arthur suddenly didn’t care anymore.

He had fallen for Eames and apparently that was fine. Arthur was ok for that.

He was even more ok with that when Eames lifted him up, letting Arthur wrap his legs around his waist and carried him off to bed.

Yep, he was very ok with that.


End file.
